


In the Amphitheatrum Flavium弗莱文剧场纪事①

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 旧文存档，增加麦雷tag。枣枣的点梗，古罗马AU。





	In the Amphitheatrum Flavium弗莱文剧场纪事①

仔细检视好方盾牌、护甲和匕首，雷斯垂德望向场内，可容纳近九万人的观众席连站席都挤满了人，前排贵族们的华服和元老的白袍格外引人注目。  
夏日的罗马骄阳似火，处死囚犯留下的血迹在地板上干涸成一道道暗红，他戴好厚重的头盔，暗自希望对手是个与他势均力敌的莫米罗角斗士，这样他们就能够拖延时间直到观众不耐烦要求换下一组出场为止——或许不够精彩但绝不会有人重伤或身亡，对于一场厮杀而言这是最好的结局。

 

麦克罗夫特坐在遮阳篷下，左手边两个贵族，西塞罗和卢基乌斯正为了新土地法案的合理性吵得不可开交却不知道那法案正是由麦克罗夫特主张通过的。毕竟，即使是在元老院的辩论中，麦克罗夫特也不是身在中央舌战群儒的那个，他更倾向于坐在后排默默操纵这场三百人参与的盛大演出，而每一次谢幕如他所料般完美时，他唇边才会出现一丝笑意。  
原本他对观看角斗这种体育竞技毫无兴趣，但剧场落成庆典是探察局势的绝佳机会，哪两个家族决定结盟、哪几个骑士将与平民联姻只需要一个眼神他就能知道的一清二楚，如同刻写在石板上的一样准确。不远处一席紫衣的王不着痕迹地冲他点了点头，示意他角斗即将开始。

 

雷斯垂德握紧匕首上场，心中暗暗叫苦——他的对手不是惯常的莫米罗角斗士，而是和他一样的色雷斯角斗士，虽然看起来比他矮小但也更灵活，这样他原本的设想几乎不可能实现了。他叹了口气，强迫自己迅速进入状态，敏捷地避开对方的匕首使出一记侧刺。

 

说来雷斯垂德在罗马城也算是个小有名气的角斗士，虽然他在角斗场上还是个新人，但因为出众的容貌和技巧已经吸引了不少人的关注和少女的垂青，甚至得到过贵族的赏赐。  
不过说到底角斗士也只比奴隶强些罢了，在这一点上雷斯垂德向来很有自知之明，他不想成为塞拉蒂斯那样的明星，也不以杀死对手为乐，他只希望能像个平民一样过安稳的日子，如果可以的话，他希望每个人都能。正因如此，他由于不按观者的要求给失败者最后一击被老板骂过不少次，不过，在人命面前他才不会在乎这个呢。

 

卢基乌斯结束了和西塞罗的争吵，转身对麦克罗夫特露出一个油腻的微笑，伸出白胖的手指了指场上那个动作敏捷的年轻人。麦克罗夫特顺着望过去，看见那一头微卷的棕发在阳光下光彩夺目，肢体灵活柔软的像只猴子，手中的匕首轻巧翻转却始终不攻击致命处。  
你神圣的罪恶是怀有仁心②因为仁慈会带来死亡 。麦克罗夫特眯起眼睛，思考这位年轻人相比玛尔斯是否更像奎里努斯③。

 

雷斯垂德抬手挡过朝胸口刺来的刀刃，却不防额角被划伤，血顺着眉骨流下来让他的视线变得粘腻模糊，受过伤的右眼只能看到对方猛然贴近的头盔。他跌坐在地，剧场里响起一片惊呼，对方似乎犹豫了下，但只有很短的时间，随后把匕首直直刺向他的腹部。  
在那一瞬间他似乎清晰地感到被阳光烤的火热的金属穿过他的皮肤，割开肌肉和血管，又似乎快得像幻觉，但随后鲜明的疼痛排山倒海而来，他倒下，头盔后一双黑色的闪烁着疯狂的大眼睛离他远去，胜者望向观者询问。他知道接下来的答案将决定他的生死。  
杀，还是不杀？

 

麦克罗夫特觉得自己有些毫无必要的紧张，第一次，他畏惧从人民的口中听到答案。王再一次转向他，麦克罗夫特轻轻摇了摇头。  
虽然为了笼络人心，败者的命运通常掌握在群众手中，但统治者永远拥有不容置疑的权力。不过这一次，罗马城没有让他失望，观众席上响起的是：“不杀！”其中站席上姑娘们的声音尤其响亮。麦克罗夫特松了一口气，但眉头还是紧皱着，他招手唤了两个侍卫，让他们先给受伤的角斗士包扎好，如果没事再小心送回他的府邸。  
好不容易挨到了比赛结束，狂欢开始时麦克罗夫特找到了今天的角斗士老板，他今天赚了不少赏钱，比其他人先一步烂醉如泥，麦克罗夫特没费什么力气就拿金币换了雷斯垂德当时签下的契约，这时他才知道那年轻人的名字。

 

雷斯垂德有点晕乎乎的，那刺伤他的人在他眼前出现又消失，耳边有车轮压过碎石子的声音，然后是香气和织物软软的触感，伤口似乎没那么疼了，于是他放任自己沉入黑暗。  
然后雷斯垂德被摇醒了，一个满头卷发的男孩盯着他，像只好奇又高傲的黑猫，然后他吐出两个字：“无聊。”雷斯垂德挠挠头，扯得伤口又是一疼，他想了想，说：“那你告诉我这是哪，我给你讲故事怎么样？”看着男孩有点松动的表情，他眨眨眼补充了一句：“不是神话传说，有谋杀案哦。”男孩眼睛一亮，但努力保持着嫌弃的表情一口答应下来。

 

当麦克罗夫特从狂欢宴会上提前离开回到家里，却看到从角斗场上捡回来的雷斯垂德把他弟弟哄得服服帖帖，这时年轻人深棕色的眼睛转向他，显得有些不知所措：“呃…福尔摩斯大人？”他摆摆手，拿出雷斯垂德的契约给他：“以后你就住在这，做…”  
“你弟弟的保姆？！”雷斯垂德吓得声音都变了调。  
麦克罗夫特在心里翻了个白眼：“…我的贴身侍卫，当然是你养好伤之后。”

 

又是一年夏夜，雷斯垂德半躺在麦克罗夫特怀里，攥着他镶紫红边的白长袍，他抬起头，眼里映出漫天星辰：“说真的，麦克罗夫特，挑个失败受伤的角斗士当侍卫？”“还有我弟弟的保姆。”麦克罗夫特促狭一笑，但抚过他腹部的手却显得小心翼翼，虽然那里的伤口早已愈合了。  
他们在夜风中交换一个温柔的吻，游隼追逐着椋鸟的剪影掠过地中海松的枝头。

①原名弗莱文圆形剧场，即罗马斗兽场  
②拜伦《普罗米修斯》  
③玛尔斯：古罗马神话中年轻人和他们的活动，尤其是战争的神。  
奎里努斯：和平时期战士的保护者。

Fin.


End file.
